


Meet Scarlett Walker - Stark - The Avenged Outsider

by FallenWolf22



Series: Meet The Characters [2]
Category: Meet The Character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22





	Meet Scarlett Walker - Stark - The Avenged Outsider

Basic:

Name - Scarlett Walker - Stark

Nicknames - Red, Reaper, and Stitches

Age - 25

Gender - Female

Date of Birth - December 24, 1889

Place of Birth - London, England

Ethnicity/Species - Human

Occupation/Job - War Vertrain Nurse

World/Verse - Earth  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Appearance:

Height - 5’5

Weight - 135 

Skin Tone - Pale White

Facial Shape - Round

Eye Color - Golden Orange

Distinguish Features - Faded Stitching Across Throat

Hair Style - Curly

Body Type - Curvy

Posture - Straight

Dress - Mental Hospital Gown

Something Always Carried/ Weapon/ Tools - Bone Saw

Accessories - Wedding Ring and Earrings  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Life: 

Skilled - Nursing

Incompetence - Doesn’t Understand Some Emotions

Strength/Talent -   
\- Calming Chris Down  
\- Sneaking In And Out Of Place Without Being Seen  
\- Stalking  
\- Military Knowledge

Weakness - Emotions

Hobbies -   
\- Training  
\- Gardening  
\- History

Habits -   
\- Nocturnal  
\- Studying A Person

Area Of Residence/Environment -   
\- Temporary Living In Mount Massive Hospital  
\- Avengers Compound

Neighbourhood - Upstate New York City

Organization Involved -   
\- Murkoff Corporation  
\- S.H.E.I.L.D

Job Satisfaction - You Do Not Want To Know That Answer!

Health - Great  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Attitude:

Personality - Cold heated at first before showing a kind side only her husband has seen since they were both put into the Walrider.

Moral - Doesn’t Care For It.

Self-Control - None Since The Walrider Experiment

Motivation - Her Husband And Later Her Nephew

Discouragement - Never Gaining Her Sanity Back

Intelligence Level - Higher Intelligence Then A Normal Person

Confidence Level - Medium

Greatest Fear/Phobia - Being Put Back Into The Walrider  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Past: 

Childhood Life - Her Childhood was rough for her. She was taken from her mother at birth and then given to a cult and lived with them for the first three years of her life before they tried to sacrifice her but it didn’t work, so they put her on the black market and she stayed in the market for a year before a man who was in his late forties bought her and used her for unmentionable things and trained her a assassin until she was ten. She fought back and killed the man before leaving the house and wandering the roads in kentucky before being picked up by cops and freaked out and bit an officed before they were able to calm her down and take her to the hospital where she was checked over and then put into foster care before she was adopted by Howards Stark’s parents.

Important Past Event - Getting Proposed Too

Best Accomplishment - Meeting Her Nephew

Other Accomplishment - Protecting Her Husband From The Detective The Snooped Around The Hospital Because Of The Many Mystery Deaths.

Worst Moment - Fighting With Her Brother The Day Of Her Wedding

Failure - Never Patching Her Relationship With Her Brother

Secret - Wanted To Have Kids

Best Memories - Her Wedding Day  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Story:

Story Role - Aunt To Tony Stark And Being The Wife Of Chris Walker But Also a Survivor Of The Walrider

Alignment -   
\- Murkoff Corporation (Formerly)  
\- Nurse In The Korean War  
\- Walrider Experiment

Short Term Goal - Getting To See The Outside World Again With Her Husband

Long Term Goal - Getting To Live A Semi Normal Life

First Appearance - Chapter Five

Conflict - Insanity Problem And Her Homicide Tendency

Most Defining Moment - Killing A Hydra Enemy Boss  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relation:

Tony Stark (Nephew)  
Chris Walker (Husband)  
Howard Stark (Brother)  
Maria Stark (Sister-In-Law)


End file.
